Rulers of Light and Darkness
by ChaosThrives09
Summary: Well...I suck at summaries...This story has several OC's and contains Ronald Weasley and Albus Dumbledore bashing with no planned pairings. Rated to be safe.
1. Prologue

ChaosThrives09: Why hello! I just thought I would submit this story for you guys to read. If you don't like the following then this is not a story for you:

Ronald Weasley bashing

Albus Dumbledore bashing

Godric Gryffindor bashing

Light Helga Hufflepuff bashing

Light Rowena Ravenclaw bashing

This story has no planned pairings, so think what you like. If you think two characters are together, then go ahead and think that, but don't come complaining to me.

Prologue

Really? You think I own Harry Potter?

It was a cloudy Hallow's Eve night with a full moon and stars decorating the dark sky. A little ways away from a giant castle, three figures stood around a boulder, each laying down a single flower.

"Do you think she'e resting peacefully yet?" asked the first figure.

"We can only hope that she is," said the third figure.

"Only time will tell. However, when she rises again we must all be careful," said the second figure. With that the three walked away from the boulder, all looking forward to the rest of the year.

Meanwhile

"Sister, when will we rise?" asked a child around five years of age.

"We will rise only when the darkness controls the land and the minds," replied a female figure with reaching the ground in a braid.

End Chapter

ChaosThrives09: For any comments please hit that little button below that's labeled "Review." Until next time.

Spread the Insanity! And have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 1

ChaosThrives09: Hi! I'm in a writing mood it would seem, so I decided to post this for you guys.

 **Chapter One**

 **Do I look like J.K Rowling?**

All Hogwarts students were seemingly excited for the new school year. Well all but one, not that anyone noticed the fake smile plastered on his face. The poor soul was none other than Harry Potter. It was the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts and he was not looking forward to it. His friendship with Ron had turned sour in fourth year. He had tried to sort things out with Ron the year before, but it didn't turn out well.

They still hung around each other, but it was only to keep up the appearance of the Golden Trio, other than still being around each other at meals and classes Harry and Ron didn't go near each other. So that was why Harry was sitting in a compartment near the front of the train all alone. But one person did notice him, it was a figure hiding in the shadows that noticed. Not that anyone saw them.

'They really aren't as observant as they used to be are they?' the figure thought. 'Well no matter I'm only here to keep an eye on the Dreaded Three. But that should be easy. They'll be around each other, just as bound as their ancestors.'

 **Time skip**

Watchful eyes kept a close eye on the now small stone that was covered in ivy and surrounded by the forest which had grown immensely and was now almost at the edge of the castle. However upon hearing the train whistle as it came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station the stern face turned into that of absolute glee.

'Finally! Now I don't have to watch a stupid rock 24'7.'

 **Time Skip!**

Oh little did any of the students know of the trouble that would come that year as they exited the train and went to the carriages and boats. All smiling, but soon they would wish it was summer again. While the students went to the Great Hall six figures gathered around the small stone in a clearing with what was left of a beautiful house.

" _Where is brother?"_ asked the only male of the group.

" _Patience, young one. He will come"_ said a girl with silver hair.

" _Yes, we have waited this long we can wait another few days and a month,"_ said a girl with flame red hair.

" _We just have to wait till All Hallow's Eve when the moon shines full and bright in the sky,"_ said a girl with light blue hair.

 **End Chapter**

ChaosThrives09: Well, that's Chapter One for all of you! See ya next time, and please review.

Spread the Insanity! And have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 2

ChaosThrives09: Chapter Two! Yay! I get to torture the characters more! I have also changed the format of the Prologue a little bit, nothing that requires you to go back and read it, just thought that I would let you know.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Do you think I own Harry Potter?**

Albus sensed that something was off. The Forbidden Forest gave off more power than usual, and all the creatures around the castle were becoming more and more tame. However he just brushed it off as his imagination because he had a war that he needed to focus on.

 **Viewpoint Change**

Luna was wondering around the castle. She knew most people thought she was weird. She didn't really care. She knew that the creatures understood her. She even knew that something big was coming this year. The forest centaurs were too happy to be considered normal, and they kept on talking about someone returning. These things seemed to set the creatures into happiness about their return. They would never say their gender, so Luna didn't know what to expect. Little did she know she was being followed by a being with black and pink chin length hair and ruby red eyes.

 **Viewpoint Change**

Neville couldn't believe that no one noticed that Harry wasn't truly happy! But he stayed quiet on the matter. He could almost sense all the plants in the forest they were giving off so much magic, almost as though they were rejoicing about something that they had been waiting to happen. But what Neville wasn't sure of. But, he knew that whatever it was it was huge. He, just like Luna, didn't notice the figure following him. His had silver hair and sharp, hard yellow eyes.

 **Viewpoint Change**

Harry knew he was being followed, but he didn't really care. He had run away that summer. A few weeks after summer started, and no one noticed. He had had the feeling that he was being followed since his birthday in July. Though he not once saw his follower. So he dismissed it. He was correct though, he was being followed. He was being followed by a being with dim amber hair and soft opal eyes.

 **Viewpoint Change**

The last thing I remember is being sealed away. I know that many years have passed and I feel the seal diminishing. Soon I'll be free once more.

I wonder how the others are though. I wonder if our house still stands, and if children still dance with fairies in the meadows of the forest. If little brother has grown up. I miss them all. But, it was either I be sealed away or they get killed. I would never let them get killed. However, I have felt the forest grow, dark magic thrive, families crumble and fall, and I have felt the fear that seizes their souls when they approach the forest. I wonder what lies the Dreaded Three have spread about the lovely forest. I can no longer feel anyone call the forest home…. I can't wait to be free. I can help them all see. Just a few more days of rest before I start the calls to their descendants. Just a little while longer…

 **End Chapter**

ChaosThrives09: Yep, definitely like giving you guys chapters today. So that's Chapter Two…For comments click the review button near the bottom of the screen.

Spread the Insanity! And have a nice day.


End file.
